


The Gauntlet

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, armor porn - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony has something to show Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Fucking machines.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

“You built what?” Steve asked Tony.

“I built a machine that will fuck you.” Tony seemed inordinately proud of himself.

“You mean like those things you see girls ride that look a little like a mechanical bull?”

“I never thought about it that way, but no, mine is a little different.”

“Different how?” Steve thought he might be completely insane to even ask Tony that question.

“You don’t sit on it, for one thing.” 

“And for another?” Steve knew he was going to regret this. 

“Come to the lab and I’ll show you.” 

“The lab?” He was not letting Tony do anything to him in the lab. No. No. No. 

He followed Tony to his private lab, which was off the main R&D lab, but off limits to anyone but Tony and whoever he allowed in. He looked around. There were bits and parts of Iron Man suits and what appeared to be bit and parts of other robots. He didn’t see anything that looked like a sex toy. 

Then he saw it. It was mounted on a flat base and could be moved in a directional way and it could be moved up and down. 

“God, Tony. Are you crazy?” he asked, astonished at what he saw. 

“Come on, Cap. You liked it before.” 

“But that was… no, not going to do it.”

Tony moved up close to him and kissed his ear before whispering, “It’s self- lubricating.”

Steve started to argue when Tony pulled on his belt buckle. Soon his trousers were being tugged down his legs. Tony looked up from somewhere around waist level. “I thought you weren’t interested.” His interest is quite obvious by now, as it was bobbing right in front of Tony’s face. Steve kicked his pants away and pulled Tony close for an embrace. 

“You have to get naked, too. Then I might consider it,” Steve told him, kissing him. 

He unbuttoned and removed his own shirt then helped Tony until they both stood naked in the middle of Tony’s personal workshop. 

“Wanna try it?” Tony asked him. 

“You’re evil and insane.” 

Tony stroked Steve slowly while kissing him. “Was that a yes?” 

Steve looked over at the machine. “Can you move it?” 

“Yes, it’ll set right here on the sofa,” he pointed to the leather sofa against one wall. “Yes?” 

Steve nodded.

Tony picked up the apparatus and placed it on the sofa. “Ready? Get on your hands and knees.” 

Steve obeyed and Tony flipped a switch. The sex machine was a replica of the gauntlet of Tony’s Iron Man suit. Tony pressed a control and an iron finger pointed at Steve’s ass. 

“God, why am I doing this?” Steve said. 

“Move back a little,” Tony told him. He took a deep breath and obeyed. The finger was positioned to slide right into him and it did. Steve made a sound, and not a sound of pain. “How is it?” 

“Mmm,” was all Steve could manage as the thing began to actually fuck him, sliding in and out in a slow rhythm. 

Tony moved close and motioned for him to stand up on his knees. He was only able to do it by holding onto the back of the sofa. “Never realized it would be so hot, baby,” Tony murmured as he moved closer, close enough to take Steve into his mouth. 

Steve reached one hand down to tangle in Tony’s hair, the other gripping the sofa back as Tony’s sex machine steadily fucked him. It moved incrementally faster and faster, pushing him into Tony’s hot mouth over and over. 

“Oh god, Tony!” Steve was rapidly losing control – of everything. The damn metal thing was fucking him stupid, he thought as his breath caught in his chest and his body exploded in pleasure. Tony made a growling sound in his throat as Steve spilled himself into his mouth, down his throat. 

The machine stopped when Steve was done. 

“How did it do that?” Steve asked, surprised and still a little breathless. 

“It’s intuitive and knows when you’re done,” Tony told him, lapping a few stray drops of semen from Steve’s cock.

Steve looked down at Tony’s obvious arousal. “What about you?” 

Tony punch a button and the gauntlet made a fist with enough room for it to grasp Tony. “See? I think of everything.” 

Steve grinned at him. “Wouldn’t you rather have me do it personally? With my mouth?” 

Tony turned the gauntlet off and moved it off the sofa. He lay back with his head on a pillow. “Oh, hell yes, Steve.” He moaned out loud when Steve knelt between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
